Tres Sakuras son mejor que una
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: Después de años de ocultar sus sentimientos, Los sentimientos de Sakura decidieron que era hora de salir a jugar, dividiendose en tres cuerpos diferentes, Akira la más alegre, Etsuko, quien siempre se enamora y Harumi la más susceptible, la que siempre se enoja, sin duda la vida de Sakura se volvió interesante
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Sakura Card Captor.

_Narra Sakura:_

_Cuando era pequeña aprendí que si dejas que los demás vean tus verdaderos sentimientos se aprovecharan de ellos, mi inocencia me llevo a malos momentos que prefiero no recordar._

_Mis padres son personas muy estrictas que quieren que yo sea la hija perfecta, en mi colegio el grupo de las chicas 'populares' -que para mi sinceramente son solo perras descaradas y sin corazón- han hecho mi vida imposible, pero todo lo escondo, pues se que mostrarles cuanto me duele solo las animará a seguir más._

_Me esforcé tanto por ser la hija perfecta de mis padres, que poco a poco fui olvidando como se sentía el ser sincera y mis sentimientos se esfumaron. Me transforme en la típica chica estoica de la cual nadie sabe nada. A veces me cuesta recordar quien soy, pues la mascara parece haber tomado la mayor parte de mi alma, mi única recordatoria de que soy Sakura Kinomoto, es mi prima y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, ella es quién mantiene mi cordura intacta y impide que mi mascara y mi verdadero yo se pongan en conflicto, pero el día en que ella partió por 4 meses a Inglaterra fue cuando todo se derrumbó, y poco a poco olvide quien era._

Narra Sakura:

¿No han tenido la sensación de que no saben quién son?, se que sonará extraño, es decir Se que me llamó Sakura Kinomoto, se que tengo 16 años, se como soy físicamente, pero no se quien soy _realmente._

Esto se debe a la mascara de frialdad que desarrolle para ocultar mis sentimientos y no sufrir aún más. Poco a poco fui olvidando mi verdadera forma de ser, me transforme en una chica a la cual nada le dolía -claro que eso por fuera, porque por dentro estaba destruida-, a la cual nada le asustaba, una chica sin _sentimientos._

Al principio fue únicamente una máscara, pero con el tiempo, tomo parte de mi ser y aquello se intensifico cuando Tomoyo mi prima se fue.

-¿Cuatro meses?- otra vez mi voz aburrida y sin sentimientos, que sinceramente me sorprende incluso a mi.

- Si Sakurita lo siento ¿estarás bien?- Tomoyo sabía de mi mascara y los problemas que estaba teniendo con ella, Tomoyo me ayudaba a mantenerme cuerda, y le debía una grande.

- Eso creó en todo caso tu lo sabrás-

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Tomoyo, y de ello tan solo ha pasado una semana.

Cuando era pequeña mi abuela Kaede Amamiya, solía decirme que no jugase con las máscaras, que no jugase con los sentimientos, que era peligroso.

Pero no la escuché, y poco a poco con el tiempo me arrepentí de no hacerlo, sobre todo cuando mis tres personalidades decidieron que sería una buena idea dividirse, y hacer de mi vida un infierno más grande. Sin duda mi vida con tres yo diferentes, una muy alegre, una muy susceptible y una que siempre se enamora se volvió interesante.

**¿Les gustó? ¿la continuo?**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece.

*****XXXXXXX*******

Sakura miró las tres figuras frente a ella, el único signo de alguna expresión en su cara eran una ceja alzada. En su mano derecha una taza de café, su mano izquierda apoyada en la mesa de su cocina.

-Asi que...- Hablo sakura- ¿ustedes técnicamente son yo?- La dos figuras frente a ella asintieron.

Tenía sentido, pues aquellas figuras eran igual a ella, cabello castaño hasta los codos de color castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda. Su única diferencia?, las expresiones en su cara, mientras una tenía una alegre sonrisa brillante, otra estaba mirando una foto de su hermano con corazones en los ojos, la otra tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca enojada.

La más alegre Habló - Somos las emociones que tú no muestras, nos cansamos de estar escondidas y nos manifestamos físicamente- Sakura suspiró.

- ¿están concientes de que esto es extremadamente raro?- La Sakura más alegre asintió enérgicamente mientras la otra fruncio aún más su ceño, la otra, pues miraba una foto de Sakura y Shaoran en su celular, estaba muy ocupada y no prestaba atención.

- No es nuestra culpa que tu ocultas tu sentimientos!- Sakura alzó una ceja

-Bueno seguro tienes un temperamento tormentoso- La Sakura enfadada bufo con fastidio- ¿no pueden cambiar de forma?, es decir tres yo en la ciudad sería sin duda, extraño- Las tres chicas asintieron antes de cambiar su forma, La primera la de la expresión alegre, se transformo en una chica de cabello negro y ojos café claro, piel bronceada y bajita. La segunda, con el ceño fruncido, se transformo en una chica pelirroja de ojos azules con piel pálida y alta. La última tenía el cabello rubio ojos negros piel pálida y bajita.- ¿Y sus nombres?-

La de cabello negro habló- Yo seré Akira- dijo con una enorme sonrisa -que sinceramente a Sakura le dio miedo-

-Yo me llamaré Harumi- djo la pelirroja

- Y yo Etsuko- dijo la rubia.

Sakura asintió mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, ahora ya no se parecían a ella por lo que no tenía que explicar como era que tenía 'gemelas', ahora solo le debía explicar a la abuela Kaede quienes eran ellas y como habían aparecida...pan comido.

Desde la muerte de su madre Nadeshiko Amamiya y su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto en un accidente, Sakura vivía con su abuela Kaede, pues su Hermano Touya, siempre estaba ocupado.

Su abuela era una mujer muy sabía, y sin duda no le parecían extrañas las cosas espirituales, después de todo para una mujer que vivió tantos años y vio tantas cosas no debía ser extraño.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura! ¡¿Estas en Casa?!- Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto. ¿Ahora como le explicaría a Shaoran la presencia de Akira, Etsuko y Harumi en su casa?

-¿Podrían esconderse hasta que Shaoran se valla?- Las tres negaron...perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-¿¡Sakura!?- lel golpeteo en la puerta continuo.

Sakura pensó en las opciones

A) Ignorar a Shaoran

B) Decirle la verdad -la cual seguro no creería-

C) inventar la escusa de que ellas eran sus primas que vinieron de viaje -BINGO!-

Sakura de levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta.

-¿Que quieres Shaoran?- Shaoran sonrío

-Tengo un problema- Sakura rodó los ojos, que se lo dijera a ella, no tenía tres adolescentes con personalidades distintas en su casa que resultaban ser ella.

-Pasa- Shaoran entró a la casa de Sakura y fue atacado por una adolescente muy hormonal que decía lo guapo que era y bla bla bla, sinceramente a Sakura no le importaba, ella solo pensaba como le explicaría a Shaoran lo que sucedía.

Así comenzaba el infierno.

**********OOOOOOOOOOO*********

**Oi!, decidi cambiar un poco la historia por que no me hallé ni con el resumen ni con el rumbo que llevaba anteriormente ¡Espero les guste!**


End file.
